The Fallen
The Fallen (ザ・フォールン, Za Fōrun) is his Judas, if the first Transformers were Primus' disciples. At the dawn of time, he was Megatronus (メガトロナス, Megatoronasu), one of a brotherhood of vastly powerful beings dedicated to the well-being of their world. But The Fallen would gain his current moniker by turning against his brother Primes and his purpose to pursue his own ends, also earning the moniker "the first Decepticon" in the process. His frightening form is a metal cage for primal, burning forces of chaos, giving him the appearance of a living furnace. These cauldron-like forces purged him of what empathy and morality remained; all that remains now is hatred and purest rage. The Fallen is immensely powerful. He commands mystic, entropic arts, and when at full strength he can un-make creation at his focused will. He is rarely defeated; at best he is contained, where he waits with eternal patience for the chance to unleash his dark powers once again. Though he has at times been imprisoned between dimensions, this rarely lasts. When his power is at its height The Fallen can open space bridges and travel between dimensions and realities at will. If there is any reprieve, it is that there is only one of him. Like his brothers, The Fallen is a multiversal singularity, meaning that in all of the vast multiverse, he has no alternate-universe doppelganger. He may appear different in different realities but that is merely surface, it is always the same singular force of eldritch evil beneath. In several realities he is the originator of the Decepticons, the catalyst that prompted Megatron to claim power for himself rather than the greater good. While the exact details of his past are complicated beyond the understanding of mortals, two things remain consistent: He is bad news, and he's on fire. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: James Taylor (English), Banjō Ginga (Japanese) For millennia, he has waited. Thousands of years have dragged by as he recruited proxies, one by one, to scour the cosmos for the artifact he required. Now he finds he must return to the primitive, flesh-slug infected planet on which his quest began. Nothing will stand in his way this time. If need be, he will scour the surface of this disgusting world clean in the fire of his rage, and search through the blasted rubble for that which he seeks. He transforms into an vehicle mode of a Cybertronian jet. Attributes: Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream Family *unnamed primes (brothers' deceased) *Optimus Prime Neutral Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Alpha Trion *Team Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee **Ironhide **Jazz *Wreckers *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *NEST *Jetfire *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Daddy]] *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Gallery History Past Nineteen thousand years ago, The Fallen accompanied his brother Primes to Earth in an attempt to harvest the star it orbited. Just as they had completed construction of the Star Harvester, however, The Fallen discovered a primitive race of hunters. The Primes invoked their rule of the sanctity of life and refused to activate the harvester, but The Fallen despised the humans as simple insects and attempted to activate the Harvester. A great battle took place, but ultimately, The Fallen was defeated and the remaining Primes hid themselves and the Matrix of Leadership, and The Fallen's harvester was concealed within a pyramid in Egypt. The Fallen dispatched the Seekers to locate the Matrix, but they proved unable and he eventually abandoned them. The Fallen became known as the first Decepticon, and he became the master of Megatron, leader of the faction. He employed Megatron in the pursuit of the AllSpark, but after Megatron's defeat at Mission City, the AllSpark was reduced to a mere fragment. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Matrix bearers Category:Former Matrix bearers Category:Deceased